


Hunter and Prey

by Blanska



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanska/pseuds/Blanska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Vampire AU with one of my OCs, based on the world of Being Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter and Prey

It was loud knocking on the door that woke Aysun. She sighed, then turned to look at the clock. She had to narrow her tired eyes, and even like that she could hardly make out what time it was. 11 am. With a disgusted moan, she collapsed back into her bed.   
  
There was the knock again, now even louder than before. “Open up!” she could hear a woman’s demanding voice, then right after her, a man spoke in hushed words. “Leave it! Maybe she’s not even home.” Then the woman banged on the door once again, and added in an intimidating voice: “It’s the police! Open up, now!”  
  
Aysun got up from the bed, pushed back her messy black hair, and quickly put on a robe, even though she was already wearing two sweaters. “See? I told you. There’s no one home.” she heard the male voice again, just as she stepped to the door. She could have just waited for them to go away. The girl hesitated for a second, but then she unlocked the door.  
  
“Good morning. Officer Pentaghast, we only want to ask you a few questions.” The woman was not one to waste anyone’s time. She showed her police id and everything, and was already moving onto asking those questions. Aysun was kind of glad for that. At the moment she had nothing else on her mind just crawling back to her bed.   
  
“One of your neighbors, Mr Gereon Alexius went missing. When have you last seen him?”  
  
Aysun thought about it for a few seconds. _When was the last time I saw his ugly face?_ “I think I ran into him two days ago, on the stairway.”   
  
“What time was that?” the blond man asked her.  
  
“Around midnight.” Aysun answered, while supporting herself on the door frame.  
  
“What were you doing in the stairway so late?” the woman gave her a stern look, but she didn’t seem like she was accusing Aysun of anything. Yet.  
  
“I work at a night club.” the girl explained. She must have sounded really bored. Or exactly as tired as she felt.   
  
“Have you heard anything about him? Was he planning to leave? Did you hear arguments, shouting, rumors?” the short haired woman continued her interrogation.  
  
Aysun shifted her weight from one leg to another and gave an irritated sigh. “I don’t know much about my neighbors. I usually don’t talk to them.”   
  
The woman opened her mouth to carry on questioning the girl, but the man interrupted her. “Thank you for your time. Sorry to have bothered you.”   
  
Officer Pentaghast gave her partner a quick look of disapproval, then followed his lead. “Yes, thank you. If you were to recall anything that could further our investigation, please inform us.” As the other officer gave Aysun a card with the department’s number on it, Pentaghast was already walking down the stairs.  
  
“Sorry again.” the man said quietly. “You must be very tired.”  
  
“Yeah. I was working all night.”   
  
He hesitated for a moment, turned his head slightly towards the stairs, then decided to ask the girl. “Is that club any good?” 

“Not perfect. There are all sort of people there. But the music is good. The drinks too.” She waited a bit, and felt like she was floating in this awkward pause, then gave a shy smile to the floor. The blond man must have felt how awkward the situation became, because he gave a barely audible laugh, then a weak cough. “It’s the one on the riverbank, next to the factories.” Aysun said finally.  
  
“Oh, right. I’ve heard about it.” he replied immediately, then added slowly like he was lost in his thoughts. “I might check it out tomorrow.”  
  
“Rutherford! Are you coming?” they could hear Pentaghast’s impatient voice from downstairs. _Must be great working with her._ She seemed unbearably bossy to Aysun and way too intimidating for her liking.  
  
“I’m coming!” the man shouted back to her, then instantly he went back to his normal, quiet voice. “Have a good sleep.” And with that, he was gone.

Aysun closed the door and locked it again. She went to the small, dark kitchen, opened a cupboard, and took out a bag of peanuts. She didn’t like them for the taste, but rather for the feeling of peeling them, and the way they crunched beneath her teeth. She was thinking about how she might have to move again soon. The police were already sniffing around the flats. She was expecting it, after all this was where Alexius had been living. They probably had no reason to suspect her, and they would drop the investigation after a while. She decided that if the police came back, she would go and find another place to stay. Not far from this neighborhood though. It was convenient, sometimes too easy to hunt in this environment.   
  
She put on her warm socks, pulled up her knees, then covered them with her robe. _There was something off about that blond guy._ She thought while she continued breaking and nibbling peanuts. _He was too nice. Handsome too._ She rolled her eyes at that notion. At the moment she took a liking to a boy, she already knew that everything would go horribly wrong, as always. It wasn’t much better even… well, before. _Tomorrow night, huh?_ She was curious if this… Rutherford would really show up at the night club. _I better keep my eyes open. And even if he’ll be there, I don’t have to go after him._  
  
She stood up from the table and swept all the shells into a trash bin that was half full of the things already. She dropped the robe on a chair, went back to bed and nestled among the sheets before falling asleep again.

* * *

It was a cold night when Aysun went to the night club. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to spend to much time lurking around the place. She always preferred nights to daylight, but even with wearing all these warm clothes, her coat and big scarf, somehow she was always cold. The longer she went without feeding, the colder she felt, and she didn’t intend to wait until she could barely sense anything from the overwhelming hunger. She needed a prey tonight, an easy target. Then she spotted him, the police officer, standing near the entrance. _He did come. The fool._ She knew that the man wouldn’t be the easiest choice, but it was just too inviting.   
  
He dropped his cigarette as she approached him. Aysun gave the warmest smile she could muster, which was probably still pretty cheerless, at least that’s what everyone used to tell her.   
  
“Hey, um… I thought you’d be inside.” the blond man said. “I mean I wasn’t even sure I’d run into you.”  
  
“I just came for something I’ve left here.” she replied. “You don’t seem like someone who would frequent a place like this.”  
  
“No.” he laughed. “People keep telling me that I should go out more often.”   
  
“Do you even like this kind of music?” she asked with a hint of a smile on her lips to which the blond man only replied by shaking his head and giving a defeated little laugh.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t even introduce myself. Not properly, I mean.” he stuttered his hasty words.  
  
“Your name is Rutherford, right?”  
  
“Please, just call me Cullen.”  
  
“I’m Aysun.” she smiled at him again.   
  
He was kind of handsome. And tall. When she spotted him at first, Aysun was planning to lure him away from the crowd and kill him. But now the familiar taste of disgust was rising inside her. She enjoyed his presence, his attention, and at the same time she was getting more and more angry at herself for doing so.   
  
“Do you have many friends around here?” she inquired.  
  
“Well… colleagues, mostly. But I wouldn’t say we’re friends. I’m kind of a loner.”  
  
 _Loner, right. You have no idea._ She was already changing her mind about her prey’s fate. She could turn him. Cut him away from the rest of the world, and then he would be completely alone, exactly like her. He couldn’t go to anyone, except her. She could show him how to survive, and he would have no choice but tostick with her. She wouldn’t be the only outcast, wandering in the city. They could hunt together.    
  
“Anyway… Aren’t you going in to find the thing you left?” Cullen finally broke the silence.  
  
“I already have it.”  
  
“Oh… well… you must have enough of this place already.” he told her. “My flat isn’t far, we could…”  
  
 _Oh, you’re one of those… I knew there was something wrong about him._ The urge to kill him after all returned to Aysun immediately.  
  
“I mean, only if you’d like to…” he stuttered again.  
  
“Sure, I’d love to.” the girl forced a delighted smile onto her lips, then followed the man through the dark, wet streets of the city. 

* * *

The block of flats where Cullen lived was only slightly tidier than Aysun’s house, but as soon as she stepped into the flat, she could feel right at home. It seemed like working for the police didn’t leave him with much time for cleaning up the place. There were all sorts of books and files everywhere. Based only on his room, someone could presume that Cullen led a similar life to Aysun, who was once again not entirely sure what she intended to do with the man.  
  
She put on a smile and turned towards the man who was still standing next to the door. She was searching for the right words to compliment the flat - which was quite a task - but then Cullen slammed the door shut and it forced Aysun to cover her face and back away. There was a large cross painted over the door, it burned her eyes when she looked at it, but even now she could feel it pushing her in the other direction. She went to the far side of the room and sat down on the bed. Cullen stepped closer. She tired to raise her eyes to take a look at the man. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she noticed something in his right hand that looked awfully similar to a wooden stake.   
  
“How do you know about me?” she asked in a desperate voice. In fact, she almost sounded like she was about to burst into tears.   
  
“You really have no idea?” the man spat the words out like Aysun murdered all his friends and family, which was entirely possible now that she thought about it. “At first I thought you were just playing the clueless girl.” Cullen took a step towards her. “I knew what you were from the moment I stepped to your door. I could smell your foul stench even from the staircase.”  
  
Aysun replied to that remark with a displeased grimace. “How long?” Cullen demanded. When Aysun didn’t give him an answer, he repeated the question louder and clearer. “How long since you turned?”  
  
“Eight months.” she admitted.  
  
“Eight months?” Cullen acted like he had just heard the most unbelievable thing in his life. “You must be new in the city. Where are your friends?”   
  
“I don’t have any… friends.” she hissed.   
  
“Don’t try to tell me you’ve been alone all that time!” he spat scornfully.  
  
Aysun didn’t say anything, just stared at him with cold, dark eyes. Her hatred for the man was more obvious than ever. “It’s impossible!” he finally said.  
  
“Why would it be?” Aysun almost screamed with all this rage inside her.  
  
“You want me to believe that you’ve spent eight months on your own, didn’t meet any vampires, didn’t starve, didn’t go on a rampage, and haven’t been caught? Also you haven’t met any of us.”  
  
“What do you mean… any of you?” she couldn’t help her curiosity, she just had to ask.  
  
“I can tell just by looking at your face that you’re as disgusted by me as I am by you.” Cullen crossed his arms. “I meant werewolves.”  
  
Aysun gave a hopeless sigh. “I thought you were only a pervert or a rapist. You said werewolves? Are there more of you?”  
  
“You really are as clueless as you seem, aren’t you.” the man sighed. He looked around, then stepped to a drawer. After a few seconds he walked back to Aysun and handed her some money. “Here. This should be enough to get you out of the city. And don’t you ever think about coming back. God knows, I don’t need any more of you here.”  
  
She stood up and put the money in her bag. She waited there awkwardly for a few moments, then finally broke the uncomfortable silence. “Um… will you let me out?”  
  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot.” Cullen hurried to the exit, and pulled the door wide open, so the cross couldn’t affect his guest anymore. Aysun left without a word, and took the first train out of the city. She wasn’t sure where she was headed, but thought that perhaps a new environment wouldn’t be bad for her.


End file.
